Genesect In Space 2: The UIMS Conflict
by gemerl720 post
Summary: This story is about a crossover of Pokemon and Starblade. However, Starblade does not exist on the category list, so I added misc. games on the category to symbolize Starblade. Although, some of the content may have a few "Galaxian 3: Project Dragoon" objects with Starblade elements.
1. Alien Invasion

A few years later after Genesect moved into Slateport City in the Hoenn region and after "Delta Episode," a majestic meteor shower show has started in the horizon. Just then, Genesect comes out of his house; he is watching the meteor shower in the night sky. He strolls to the sandy floor of the sand at the Slateport beach.

Abruptly, a group of robotic alien fighters soar down in the sky shooting out dual photon lasers at the people. An alien invasion has started that the people were panicking, but Genesect analyzes the fighters and identifies them. The group of fighters is called the Twinhook B type; Codename: Faker. "They are ruining the meteor shower festival. What are these fighters of live weapon doing here; destroying some innocent lives?" Questioned Genesect.

Above the sky, an Armanda of battleships were hovering about while they are shooting missiles and lasers at the buildings that killed innocent people. The battleships and the fighters are considered themselves as live weaponry. Genesect code names these species the Unknown Intellectual Mechanized Species; also known as the U.I.M.S. "How could you... You spoiled the ending of the 'Delta Episode,' and left me behind with these aliens." Muttered Genesect. He folds into his high speed flight form and flies to the Twinhook B type fighters.

The Twinhook B type fighters shoot lasers at Genesect, but he avoided the lasers. Genesect shoots back with his lasers from his limbs at the Twinhook B type fighters being destroyed. Five battleships are attacking the city containing two Hammerhead battleships, a Deltanose battleship, and two Duck-Bone battleships. Genesect launches a smart bomb at the two Duck-Bone battleships and destroyed them. Red Hunter fighters flew behind him and moved in front of him. They shoot at Genesect mercilessly. A huge eagle sized fighter known as the flagship Commander floats above the three Red Hunter fighters while it cackles. "Do you think you can compete with me? I am the Commander; the leader of the U.I.M.S. In the outer orbit of Earth, my fleet and the big battleship called Iceberg will destroy this planet to crush all humanity." Declared Commander.

The Sub-Commander fighters followed the Commander and they launched missiles at Genesect. Genesect shoots out lasers at the missiles with his limbs to counter it. "They're getting away; I have to engage extremespeed!" Commanded Genesect to himself. He used extremespeed to chase the Commander and the Sub-Commander fighters above the Hammerhead battleship. Genesect unfolds to normal and he uses Techno Blast by firing a green laser beam of energy from its cannon directly to the Hammerhead battleship's missile launchers and guns that leads to the battleship being destroyed. Then he folds back to its high speed flight form.

Unfortunately, the battleships and the fighters left out of Earth's orbit to enter into space. However, Genesect follows them too. In space above the Earth, the Commander launches missiles at Genesect. "Target... Locked!" Said Genesect. He clenches its limbs together and forms a ball of energy and launches homing missiles to the enemy missiles from the Commander. "Very well, come and catch me suckers!" Bragged the Commander. The Commander, the three Sub-Commanders, and a couple of Twinhook B Type fighters hyperspaced and warped to the asteroid base. Genesect used a hyperspace warp drive to chase the U.I.M.S. to the asteroid base too.


	2. Asteroid Belt

In the asteroid belt, Genesect in his high speed flight form; he flies through the asteroids while he out shoots lasers from his limbs at the floating Deathballs. The asteroid belt turned out to be the rings of Saturn. "Am I in planet Saturn?!" Asked Genesect to himself. He looks at the yellow planet in the rings full of rocks and dust. The rocks hurls to Genesect and hits him.

The floating rocks open out a mechanical eye; the object is named as Rock Eye. Four Rock Eyes were opened and they shoot out star lasers at Genesect, but he shoots lasers from his limbs to counter the star lasers. The Commander soars in the speed of light and crashes through the Rock Eyes. "Hahaha, you will never stop me now!" Said the Commander. "In your dreams; throw you to Saturn!" Bellowed Genesect.

He flies to the Commander and unfolds to normal. Genesect tightly grabs the Commander and flies to the orbit of Saturn. "Let go of me!" Demanded the Commander. The Commander released from Genesect's grip and launches four missiles. Genesect folds back into his high speed flight form. Four Flatter fighters from "Galaxian 3: Project Dragoon" flies to Genesect and launches missiles. "Eight missiles?! I can't handle that; unless..." Muttered Genesect. He surprisingly launches a smart bomb at eight missiles and destroyed the Flatter fighters as well. The Commander flies away and Genesect chases him. "Get that insectoid; after him!" Exclaimed the Commander. The Sub-Commander fighters launch missiles at Genesect and he shoots at the missiles and the Sub-Commanders that leads to destroying them.

Abruptly, an enormous Asteroid Outpost from "Galaxian 3: Project Dragoon" floats above the rings of Saturn. "Destroy: Enemy outpost." Said Genesect. A couple of Twinhook B Type fighters confronted to Genesect. He locks on the enemies and clenches his limbs and forms up a ball of energy. Then he launches multiple homing missiles towards the Twinhook B Type fighters being destroyed. "Finish the outpost off." Said Genesect. He launches a smart bomb at the Asteroid Outpost and it explodes.

The outpost has been destroyed; Genesect now escapes planet Saturn and enters the enemy battleship defenses. The Commander flies away like a chicken. "He got away." Growled Genesect. He is now in deep space with a fleet of cruisers and carriers.


	3. The UIMS Fleet

Genesect made a rapid descent above the Hammerhead battleship. He is already in the enemy defense lines of battleships and cruisers. Abruptly, Red Genesect in his high speed flight form uses extremespeed passing by Genesect while the Twinhook B Type fighters zoom right behind Red Genesect chasing him. "Red Genesect, is that you?" Responded Genesect.

As he floats above the Hammerhead battleship's deck, he unfolds to normal and lands on the deck. Genesect's Cannon is upgraded that he can use Techno Blast shots. He runs on the deck and he shoots out Techno Blast shots by shooting out green laser projectiles at the missile launcher cannons. The bridge is the weak spot of the Hammerhead battleship; which is the source of the battleship. Genesect uses Techno Blast by firing a green beam of energy at the bridge that leads to the Hammerhead battleship being destroyed.

Genesect leaps out of the deck and folds into his high speed flight form leaving the battleship. The Twinhook B Type fighters are chasing Red Genesect above the fleet. "Hey, a little help here?" Said Red Genesect. Genesect flies to the Twinhook B Type fighters and he shoots out photon lasers repeatedly from his limbs at each Twinhook B Type fighters. "Thanks for saving me." Thanked Red Genesect. "It's been for years that we met again." Replied Genesect. "Red Genesect, have you ever heard of the U.I.M.S.?" "What are they?" "They are a robotic alien species of live weaponry full of ammunition; these hostile aliens are called the Unknown Intellectual Mechanized Species." "Never seen them before, but I saw them invading the Hoenn region on the news during a meteor shower show in Slateport City." "Let's kick some robo-alien butt! Ready, Red Genesect?" "Yes, I am." Red Genesect and the purple Genesect both in their high speed flight form flies above the U.I.M.S. fleet in space.

Scutter cruisers moves about on the fleet and launches two missiles on each Scutter cruiser. Two Genesects shoots lasers from their limbs to destroy the missiles. "Come in Red Genesect. Do you copy? I will take the left side to take the Deltanose Battleship; you will take the right side to take the Hammerhead Battleship. Over?" Commanded Genesect. "Copy that, I hear you loud and clear. Full speed ahead!" Replied Red Genesect. The two Genesects activated extremespeed and took their planned paths.

Genesect engages in a steep rise and approaches the Deltanose Battleship. Above the deck, there are pulse shot laser cannons on the deck. The cannons aim at Genesect that they are ready to shoot. Genesect shoots lasers from his limbs at the cannons to destroy them. He exits the Battleship.

Meanwhile, back with Red Genesect. He unfolds to normal and floats in front of the Hammerhead Battleship. Red Genesect used Techno Blast by firing a purple and black beam of energy at the bridge that leads to an explosion on the battleship being destroyed. Abruptly, Red Genesect's sensors indicate that a large object had been detected on the U.I.M.S. fleet, a big rectangular battleship called Iceberg. Red Genesect folds back into its high speed flight form; Genesect flies to Red Genesect. "Look Red Genesect, it is the Iceberg batttleship. I have been looking for it." Pointed out Genesect. "Not quite, pesky bugs! You will have to go through me first to get to Iceberg." Declared the Commander. He flies away to the Iceberg Battleship surface while both Genesects chase them too. "Red alert, red alert! Penetrate to the giant battleship." Commanded Genesect. "You're right, this is a huge battleship." Replied Red Genesect.


	4. Big Bad Battleship

In the flat and mechanical surface of Iceberg, Genesect and Red Genesect chases the Commander. Three Sub-Commander fighters followed the Commander to guide him. The Large Cannon Towers from "Galaxian 3: Project Dragoon" are aiming at Genesect on the horizon. "Destroy the cannon towers and aim at the head, no matter where we are." Commanded Genesect. "What is this, Star Wars and the Death Star?" Commented Red Genesect. "Never mind that, Red Genesect." Small Cannon Towers roused out of the surface as well. They shoot out energy balls at Genesect.

"Destroy the energy balls from the Small Cannon Towers to counter the attack." Advised Red Genesect. "Thanks for the advice." Replied Genesect. Red Genesect clenches its limbs and forms up an energy ball while locking on the head of the Small Cannon Towers and the Large Cannon Towers. Then he launches homing missiles at the Cannon Towers. "You're more cunning than I thought, pesky little bug. But how about this! More Large Cannon Towers." Declared the Commander.

Large Cannon Towers sprouted out of the surface and they start shooting out three pulse shot lasers on each Large Cannon Towers. "Look out!" Exclaimed Genesect. Two Genesects avoided the lasers. Now that they evaded and passed through the defenses of Iceberg, the two Genesects enter the trench run of Iceberg.

In the trench run, the Commander shoots out lasers and knocks Red Genesect out. "You're on your own, be careful." Said Red Genesect. The Blue Fly fighters from "Galaxian 3: Project Dragoon" soar about and confronts to Genesect and shoots lasers, but Genesect performed a barrel roll to deflect the lasers. "How is that possible?! How can you deflect lasers?!" Questioned the Commander rhetorically. The Sub-Commanders launches missiles and hurls to Genesect. He shoots lasers from his limbs to destroy the missiles; he even shot the Sub-Commanders and they were destroyed.

Eventually, he engages extremespeed to increase speed and to come closer to the Commander. "Say your prayers, Commander." Said Genesect. He pummels the Commander upwards; tossing him up in the air. Then Genesect launches a smart bomb at the Commander, completely destroying it. Even though the flagship Commander is destroyed, the U.I.M.S. fleet is still alive. Genesect decreases speed to disable extremespeed; Red Genesect flies to Genesect. "There it is, the air vent of the Iceberg. I'll go alone from here." Notifies Genesect. "Good luck and be careful." Praised Red Genesect. Genesect soars above the trench run and he enters to the vent.

As Genesect flies through the duct, a gate closes in front of him. There is a solution to breaking into the duct; he shoots lasers from his limbs at the gate as hard as he can go. Luckily, the gate is destroyed; however, Pipe Bee fighters and Violet Bee fighters from "Galaxian 3: Project Dragoon" confront to Genesect and they shoot out lasers and star lasers at Genesect. Fortunately, Genesect shoots out lasers at the star lasers. He unfolds to normal and slashes the Violet Bees and the Pipe Bees with metal claw in half that destroys them. Then he lands on the vent floor.

Genesect turns right through the vent to proceed, but there is another gate closing in front of him. He runs onto the vent floor to slash it with metal claw. The gate is still closed and it is not very effective. However, he used Techno Blast by firing a green beam of energy at the gate door, which leads to destroying the gate. He folds into his high speed flight form and used extremespeed to pass through all of the vents and the gates as quickly as possible.

Finally, Genesect is at the control center of Iceberg. It is a dark energy chamber room with a center pole and some projections floating on the center pole while they charge nuclear magnetron fusion bolts. The top and bottom energy generators are spinning and it looks like saw blades made of energy. He confronts to the center pole and shoots lasers from his limbs to destroy all of the projections. Now that all of the projections are destroyed, the center of the center pole opens a source; the power stone. Genesect launches a smart bomb at the power stone; completely destroying it that leads to the generators being powered down.

The center pole falls apart and causes Iceberg's energy output to decrease and stop. Genesect used extremespeed to quickly exit though the vent; the explosions follow behind Genesect while flying through the vent. He successfully escapes out of Iceberg and he watches the battleship to explode. Red Genesect flies to Genesect unharmed. "Mission Acomplished. Good work Genesect for saving the world." Congratulated Red Genesect. The U.I.M.S. admitted defeat and Genesect forces them to retreat from the war.

Two Genesects used extremespeed while they are in their high speed flight forms and they enter a hyperspace to enter the Earth's orbit. In the orbit of Earth, two Genesects descend to the planet. "Heat shield activated." Said Genesect. They activated their heat shields while they descend to Earth unharmed.

Meanwhile, back in Slateport City in the Hoenn region. The citizens of Slateport City celebrated the defeat of the U.I.M.S. that the two Genesects brought peace on the Earth and the Hoenn region. They see the two Genesects landing on the beach of Slateport City and they unfold into their normal forms. "They are the one who destroyed the U.I.M.S.!" Exclaimed the male citizen for joy. Everyone cheered for saving the Earth and they continue to celebrate the meteor shower show at the night. "Bye Red Genesect, thanks for helping me fight against the U.I.M.S." Said Genesect. "You're welcome." Replied Red Genesect. He folds into his high speed flight form and he leaves the Hoenn region. Genesect moves back into his house at Slateport City to have a relaxing rest at home.

The End.


End file.
